You Are Proof That Emotions Destroy You
by Wallflowerfriend0
Summary: Jane Marston is a 30 year old woman who is known to be the owner of Marston Industries and researcher when it comes to Sherlock Holmes's cases. But when numerous kidnappings start popping up over London, John, Sherlock and Jane step in to investigate. Sherlock/OC T because of some swearing. I know nobody likes oc's so I'm sorry if it's terrible :(
1. A nightmare

_Jane. SH_

_Yes? Can I help you? JM_

_Are you busy at the moment? SH_

_Is there something you need? JM_

_I said, are you busy at the moment? SH_

_No, I'm not. JM_

_Good, I need you to come with me for a few hours. SH_

_Isn't John with you? JM_

_No, he has work today. I decided not to bother him. SH_

_Very well, I'll be over in 15 minutes. JM_

_No need, I'm already here. SH_

_What? JM_

_You read the text, I'm outside the building. SH_

_How did you get here so fast? JM_

_Don't act stupid, Jane. I took a cabbie and texted you on the way. SH_

_*Doesn't reply for 5 minutes*_

_For God's sake, will you hurry up? This is an important matter. SH_

Jane came outside of the building covered in her black trench coat, black pashmina scarf, and black high heeled boots. She opened the door the cab and climbed inside.

"Afternoon, Jane." Sherlock turned away once she got into the car.

"Now, I hope you have a very good reason why you're making me come out of work." She frowned at him.

"Yes, a new case has been brought up, and I need somebody to accompany me." He looked out the window and tapped his fingers on his knee. "Besides, you said you weren't busy." He added.

Jane opened her mouth, but said nothing and just played around with her long brown hair that was always curled and styled to the left.

"Here we are." Sherlock got out of the car and slammed the door in Jane's face. She angrily opened it for herself and walked a few feet behind Sherlock.

"Keep up." He called after her. They entered a bank and Sherlock looked around for one of the witnesses. Jane immediately looked to her right to see blood red words painted on the wall:

"Kill Jane Marston."

Jane approached it, but had to stay back because of the yellow police tape around the wall. She stood staring at it in horror. "God…" Jane whispered to herself and read the words over and over again.

"This is why I wanted to bring you here." Sherlock said as he walked up next to her. "We're still gathering evidence…Lestrade suggested that you stay with John and I for a while. It's not safe where you're living. Knowing by the fact that your estate is very spacious… There's a chance that your assassin can easily kill you while you're not aware." He watched her, but then looked away.

"I think I can handle myself." She turned around and frowned at him.

"No, I insist that you stay with me." He frowned back at her.

"Why the Hell would you care?" She scoffed and started to walk past him.

"Jane, don't-" He grabbed her arm.

She pried away and continued walking.

"Why are you acting like this? I'm trying to help you." He started to raise his voice as he chased after her.

"Maybe I wouldn't act this way if you didn't treat me like crap all the time." She muttered.

"What?" He snapped.

Jane stopped herself and turned back around to look at Sherlock. "YOU. YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL USELESS. YOU'VE NEVER TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION OF OTHER PEOPLE AND THEIR REACTIONS. THIS ENTIRE TIME, I'VE JUST BEEN A SIDEKICK. I'M NOT EVEN THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU. SO WHY WOULD YOU CARE IF MY LIFE WAS IN DANGER?"

She sighed heavily as she tried to hold back her emotions. She didn't say another word… If she said anymore, she'd cause commotion, and she didn't like publicity. The bankers were already staring at them, she might was well leave now. She glanced at the floor and pushed the doors to the bank calmly. Sherlock watched her go through the big windows of the bank. He stood there, numb. It's like the words that Jane had said actually affected him. Normally, he'd shrug and continue on as if it were nothing. But something bothered him to no ends as he watched her leaving. The words that she had yelled at him kept coming back, and wrapped around his brain. He couldn't think of anything else. Then, all of a sudden… he walked out of the bank and started to move closer to Jane. Slowly, but he made sure she was still in sight. Eventually, he started running towards her. It was like some force on Earth was pushing him towards her. It wasn't the wind, it wasn't gravity… What could it be?

He grabbed her arm and turned her around. This time, he wouldn't let her leave. Jane squirmed for a moment until she looked up into Sherlock's eyes. "Jane, you have to trust me. Don't go back home." He looked down at her shoes. He didn't want to look into her eyes.

"I'm still wondering why you won't let me go back home." She stopped squirming. Sherlock stopped gripping her arm so tightly and let her go.

"I don't know, Jane… I feel something different. I don't know what it is. I've never felt it before and I just-" He stuttered. This feeling was overtaking him. What was it? He couldn't figure it out.

"Love you." She smirked.

"What?" Sherlock jerked his head up and examined Jane's facial expression.

"I finished your sentence. 'I've never felt it before and I just-' love you."

"I don't know the first thing about love, Jane." Sherlock softly scoffed and licked his lips.

"That's because you don't know what it is, or when it happens."

"Has it happened?"

"I think it has…"

Jane looked into his eyes as they looked into hers. He pulled her closer to him. "I didn't know you could be a romanticist." She smiled.

"I'm not one… But it feels…natural." He frowned.

"Then indulge me in this 'natural' feeling." She smirked and kissed him on that busy sidewalk. He kissed back, indulged in the pleasure of this 'love' that Jane spoke of. At that moment, it appeared that Jane didn't care about the publicity she had now. There were probably people on the streets muttering and murmuring through the crowd. But none of them seemed to care. Once they pulled way, Sherlock spilled out the words,

"I love you." It was surprising. Once Sherlock had said this, his eyes widened. As if he didn't really mean to say that. Shocked, Jane returned the words and he kissed her again.

But it was a dream.


	2. Kidnappings

Jane Marston woke up and looked at the clock on her nightstand. "8:00 AM" She sat up and yawned with her messy and tangled hair. She climbed out of her bed and walked into her bathroom to get ready for another day of work. She came out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe, slippers, and a towel wrapped around her head. Once she had put on her black high heeled boots, black dress, black pantyhose and black scarf, her phone beeped and she opened a text message from Sherlock.

_221B anytime today if you have the chance –SH_

_Fine. –JM_

_ Good.–SH_

Jane rolled her eyes and tossed her phone on her bed. Then, she went into her bathroom to do her hair and apply her make up. Back at Baker Street, Sherlock frowned at his phone. "Is something wrong with your girlfriend?" John chuckled as he was carrying two mugs of tea towards the table in the living room.

"Very funny, John…" He annoyingly looked at him. "She's not replying again. It probably has to do with her family or that 'Christopher Barr'." He sneered at the sound of his name and tossed his phone onto the wood table.

"Is Sherlock Holmes jealous of her boyfriend?" John raised an eyebrow and sat on the other side of the table. "Don't be ridiculous, John. I just feel that their relationship is useless." He shrugged and took a newspaper off the table to read.

"Define 'useless'." John said as he stuffed his mouth with food.

"I mean you're some bachelor, aren't you? You wouldn't merely date a woman because an elder forced you to… Would you?" Sherlock put down the newspaper and sipped his tea.

"Well, in some countries, it's a-" John started to talk.

"Yes, I know. It's part of the arranged marriage process." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It's not like I care. It's her life." Sherlock bit his lip and then got up.

"Of course you don't." John strained his voice and reached out for his mug on the table.

I don't." Sherlock frowned at him and started to head towards the coat rack near the door of the flat.

"Yes, that's why you're always wondering where she is, and found that music box she lost." John called after him and put his mug back on the table. Sherlock stopped walking when John had said that and grabbed his coat. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just going out." Sherlock replied as he tied his blue scarf around his neck and left the flat. Sherlock walked out into the streets of London and put on his black leather gloves. Once he had called a cabbie, he took out his phone and started to text.

_Never mind that, meet me at the coffee shop at 11:30 –SH_

_ Sherlock, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop interrupting my meetings. –JM_

_ Apologies. –SH_

_ Of course. –JM_

Hours passed by as Sherlock sat alone at a small circular table in the middle of the coffee shop. He observed the people around him out of boredom. He didn't exactly talk to them. He just used his deductive reasoning to fully understand. Around 11:50, Jane entered the coffee shop and casually walked to the table. "Hello, Sherlock." Jane said as she sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Jane." His eyes followed her as she sat.

"Did you want to talk about something?" She beamed at him.

"I'm on a case. There have been continuous kidnappings, and I need you to do some research if you don't mind." He slid a large envelope across the small table. Jane took out the pictures and saw a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like she was around 5 years old.

"How long has she been missing?" Jane asked as she continued to examine the photographs.

"Two months exactly." Sherlock replied.

"And the police haven't done anything about it?" She looked up.

"No, they put off the case until more kidnappings occurred." Sherlock responded.

"I see… I'll get on it. Thank you." She smiled at him brightly and got up.

"I was hoping you'd be able to work on it at the flat tonight." Sherlock got up after her.

"I'm sort of busy-" Jane started to talk. "With Christopher?" He interrupted her and rolled his eyes. "Why are you always assuming it's him?" She frowned. "Well, he is YOUR boyfriend." He sassily remarked. "He is…Sorry, I'm just being silly." Jane started nervously laughing.

"It's fine. I hope to see you at Baker Street once you get out of work?" Sherlock put his hands behind his back. "Oh, I forgot you're 'busy'. Perhaps tomorrow-"

"Well, this seems like an important case. I'd like the culprit to be revealed as soon as possible. My date with Christopher can be rescheduled some other time." Jane pulled out her phone from her coat pocket. "I'll be at 221B as soon as I get out of work." Jane turned around and started walking out of the café as she called Christopher to cancel their date. Sherlock followed her out and went his separate way.

Once he arrived at the flat, he saw John sitting on a chair in the living room with his laptop. "Hello, Sherlock. How was your date with Jane?" John jokingly asked.

"How comical, John … I gave her the case file so that she can do the research. I also stopped by Lestrade's office to get the evidence we have already gathered. She's coming over to work on the case tonight." Sherlock took off his coat and scarf and hung them on the coat stand.

"Two dates in one day?" John said and looked up from his laptop screen with a surprised look. Sherlock ignored him and walked up to the window to play his violin.

"I heard we're having a guest. Is that right, Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she walked through the living room.

"Jane is coming over." Sherlock replied.

"Marston? Oh, she's pretty! And she's such a sweetheart! Oh, I adore that woman." Mrs. Hudson squealed as she took some of the mugs off of the table in the living room and entered the kitchen. "Why aren't you interested in her, Sherlock? You could use a girlfriend to get your mind off of dead bodies and cases." She asked.

"I don't know if I have ever explained this, Mrs. Hudson, but I'm not interested in having a girlfriend." Sherlock paused and put down his violin. He didn't turn around to talk to her, he continued staring out the window.

"I think you two would be perfect for each other, wouldn't you agree, John?" She looked over at him.

"In all honesty, yes, I do agree. I mean they're both intelligent, and enjoy the thrill of cracking a case. Plus, they look good together in a physical sense too. She's brunette, he's a brunet. They both have blue eyes, they're perfect for each other. She's rich too." John looked at Sherlock's back. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that.

Sherlock was absolutely tired of the talk that John and Mrs. Hudson were having right in front of him, and decided to leave. "Tell me when Jane is here." Sherlock stomped into his room and slammed his door. He looked around his room and sighed. Then, he sat up against the door and buried his head into his knees.

A few hours later, he heard the doorbell and opened his door to greet Jane downstairs. "Good evening." He nodded at her and led her into the kitchen where all the evidence lay.

"So this is all we have…" Jane spread out the samples on the table.

"I'll let you get started. The laptop is also available to you if you need it." Sherlock sat down and started to examine the documents. Jane sat down on a stool and started to work, and Sherlock repeatedly glanced at her.

"You have something to say, say it now." Jane said as she looked into the microscope and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "I see blood cells, he must've injured her."

"You avoided your precious boyfriend to work with me?" He asked as he looked at the papers.

"I didn't avoid him. This is important. A little girl's life is at stake, and so are many other children." She put her hands in her lap and backed away from the microscope to make eye contact with Sherlock.

"I didn't know you liked children." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I do… I have a niece. Her name is Caroline Marston… I had a brother… But he was murdered. You know, now that I think about it, she looks a lot like the girl in this picture-" Jane paused and her eyes grew wide. "No…" Jane rummaged through all the evidence, took the hair sample that was in a plastic bag on the table, and dashed out of the flat. Sherlock threw on his coat and scarf and ran after her.

"Jane, where are you going?" He asked as he stood next to her, breathless.

Jane grabbed his arm and looked at the cab coming their way. "My aunt's estate and then St. Bart's hospital. I need to compare the DNA of this hair sample with Caroline's." She opened the door to the cab and climbed inside, still holding onto the sleeve of Sherlock's coat. She let go once they were inside the cab. Jane was on her phone and started texting.

"Are you texting your boyfriend?" He asked as he looked out the window. He didn't need to look at her to know what she was doing.

"No, I'm texting Molly. I'm telling her we'll be using the lab for a bit. Why is he always a concern to you anyway?" Jane turned to look at him.

"He's not. I don't care about him." Sherlock responded.

"You've never even met him." Jane frowned.

"I'm glad I haven't. He sounds like an arse if you ask me." He muttered.

"What?" Jane asked with an appalled expression.

"He's an arse." Sherlock repeated.

"Don't say that about him! He's a sweet man, and you should learn a few things from him." She looked out the window and frowned. Sherlock stayed silent and smirked to himself.

Once they arrived at her aunt's estate, Jane knocked on the door. The double doors opened and her aunt walked up to the doorframe. "Jane! Thank goodness. Have you any information on Caroline?" She whimpered, but then looked over Jane's shoulder. "Oh, is this your boyfriend?" She smiled at him, and Sherlock started frowning.

"Christopher and I are still dating, if you didn't remember." Jane started to head inside.

"Ah, right. Sorry… I do forget things. Anyway, what do you need?" Her aunt was still staring at Sherlock and looked quite intrigued by him even though he hadn't said a word.

"I need to go up to Caroline's room to find some DNA samples. I'll be quick. I promise." Jane started to briskly walk up the spiral stairs. She walked down the hallway and entered Caroline's room very cautiously. She switched on the lights and immediately looked at her bed.

"I'll get a few samples." Sherlock said as he walked past her.

"No, allow me." Jane took out a pair of tweezers from her coat and a plastic bag. She carefully picked a few strands of hair from Caroline's bed and left the room without saying a word. Sherlock didn't have anything he could do, so he followed. It impressed him… She was taking charge of him, and took the spot of being a leader. Usually, he was the one who did most of the work. John and Jane were just sidekicks and gave him ideas to help him think. But this time he was being led, and it affected his impression towards her.

"Thank you, auntie. I'll text-" She took out her cellphone and looked up at her aunt. "I mean _call_ you." Jane smiled at her and then turned around with an angry glare. Sherlock merely nodded at her aunt and wished her a good-night while chasing after Jane.

"I'm assuming that-"

"Yes."

"Because she wanted more money from the company-"

"Yes."

"And you practically hate-"

"Yes."

"So you don't talk to her as much-"

"Yes."

"Because she controls your lif-"

"Yes, now for God's Sake, just shut. Up. Now is not the time to make deductions about my life. All right?"

"Apologies."

"Of course."

It was already 11:30 pm by the time they had arrived at St. Bart's hospital. Molly was inside the lab setting the equipment up for them. "Thank you, Molly." Sherlock and Jane said in unison and went their separate ways in the lab. Jane stood by a counter and looked into the computer screen that was scanning the pieces of hair. Jane was fiddling with her nails while she was waiting for the computer to stop scanning. It was quiet in the room until Molly brought up a topic.

"So… Jane, are you and Christopher doing anything special for your 4 year anniversary?" She giggled.

Sherlock looked up from his microscope on the other side of the room with an angry face. "Because I heard he was going to take you to Paris." She added. Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued peering into it

"Oh, that would… Be nice." Jane said as she awkwardly looked around.

"Nice? It would be so romantic." Molly sighed.

"I guess I agree." Jane looked at the computer screen a couple of times.

"Molly, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking about that arse Jane calls her 'boyfriend'." Sherlock said in a monotone voice.

"S-sorry… I was about to leave anyway. I really need to get home anyway. Bye, Jane… Bye, Sherlock." She left the lab waving at them. And once again, Jane and Sherlock were alone.

"Sherlock, I want to know why you're acting like this." Jane rose from the stool and walked up to him furiously.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock didn't make eye contact with her. He kept looking into his microscope.

"You, Sherlock. I mean you." She said angrily.

"What about me?" He was playing dumb, and it was really pissing Jane off to no ends.

"Sherlock, I mean it." She clenched her fists in anger.

"I feel as if this anger you portray is just a fake emotion. You're not actually angry with me, are you?" Sherlock finally looked away from the microscope and looked up at Jane who was glaring at him with her piercing blue eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm obviously angry." She clenched her teeth.

"You obviously _look _angry. But we both know that's not how you feel." He got up to get another sample.

"Will you stop babbling, Sherlock? I'm serious. You're being so rude and inferior. Especially towards Christopher. What has he ever done to you?" Jane folded her arms.

"I'm trying to make a point, Jane. Your relationship with him is utterly useless. You don't actually love him." He scoffed as he returned with a petri dish.

"And what would you know about love? You don't know anything about it, do you?" She leaned against the table.

"Love is a paralytic, it's a disadvantage."

"But you don't know how it feels like."

Sherlock didn't say anything. She was absolutely right. Who was he to judge how Jane feels about this man?

"Apologies."

"Of course."

They eyed each other for a moment until computer started to beep. Jane scurried over to check it and the results came up.

…It was a perfect match. Jane stared at the screen. Caroline was in danger.

"No, no, no." Jane said to herself over and over again. She stormed out of the lab.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock ran out and called after her.

"Go back home, Sherlock… And please leave me alone." Jane said in a monotone voice as she continued walking down the hall. Sherlock wanted to catch up to her, but something told him that it wasn't the wisest thing to do.

Jane called a cabbie and drove home that night. It was 1:30 AM when she stepped foot into the mansion that was bestowed to her. It was quite ominous. The heels of her boots clanked behind her as she walked across the hardwood floor and up the stairs. She opened the door and the phone on her desk started to ring.

_Unknown Number _


	3. The Defender

"Hello?" She asked as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Jane Marston, isn't it? Hello."

"Who is this?"

"A… friend. I understand that you're looking for Caroline, aren't you?"

Jane heard a muffled scream in the background. "I am. Who are you?"

"I can give her back to you."

"How."

"I have my ways, Miss. Marston."

"Then bring her back home."

"I can't. I need something in return."

"What is that?"

"Your music box… And perhaps a little something extra to go along with it."

"What do you want?"

"You'll see when you get here."

"And am I supposed to meet you right now?"

"It would be helpful."

"Where should we meet?"

"Down by that abandoned subway terminal on Lewis Street"

"Very well, I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

The person hung up. It sounded like a man. A man who sounded very clever and acted like this was all a game. Jane snatched her music box off her desk and brought along a pistol. She called up one of her chauffeurs and he drove her to Lewis Street. While Jane was in the car, she took out her phone and texted Sherlock. It seemed as if this mission was going to be much more dangerous than she thought. She needed somebody to take Caroline home once she was free, because Jane knew she wouldn't survive.

Sherlock was back at the flat sulking. He had nothing to do, and for some reason, felt sympathetic towards Jane. It was unusual. He had never felt such an emotion towards someone unless it was himself, nevertheless, John. Then, he heard his phone vibrate on the coffee table and he immediately reached for it.

_I need to ask you a favor –JM_

_What is it? –SH_

_If you see a girl on the streets who looks like the girl in the picture, please bring her to my aunt's as soon as possible. –JM_

_Why, has she escaped? –SH_

_No, just please do this for me. –JM_

_Will do –SH_

_Also, Sherlock… My sincerest apologies if I have ever hurt you in any sort of way. –JM_

_Why are you apologizing? –SH_

_ No reason at all. Good-bye. –JM_

Sherlock shrugged and continued reading the paper until he realized what Jane had meant. She was going to go rescue Caroline by herself.

_"I have a niece… Her name is Caroline Marston."_

_ "I need to compare the DNA of this hair sample with Caroline's"_

_ "No…"_

_ "She looks a lot like the girl in this picture."_

He sprung up on his feet and yelled for John. "John, get down here!"

"What's going on?" He asked as he ran down the stairs.

"I think Jane is in a bit of trouble." Sherlock said as he hastily put on his scarf and coat.

"Why, what's she gotten into?" John asked as he pulled on the sleeves of his black leather jacket.

"A death trap. If we don't hurry, we won't be able to rescue her or Caroline in time." Sherlock started to dash down the stairs. "Taxi!" He raised his hand at a cabbie that was driving towards them. Once they got inside, Sherlock told the driver to drive to Lewis Street.

"Are you sure that's where she could be?" John asked as he looked over at Sherlock.

"It has to be. The culprit was said to capture it's victims around that area and bring them to an abandoned area, holding them hostage." Sherlock went into his thinking trance and started to mutter to himself:

"Abandoned areas on Lewis Street, abandoned areas on Lewis Street. Take a right, straight down, right again, left, stop sign, traffic light, pedestrian crossing… STAIRS." He shouted. "That's it! The abandoned subway terminal on Lewis Street. A perfect place to hold children hostage. This network isn't as smart as they think they are." Sherlock chuckled and continued to look outside the window.

"Well, you seem to be having fun." John raised his eyebrows

"Yes, I guess so." Sherlock replied.

"Except for the fact that Jane's life is at stake." John frowned at him and Sherlock looked away. The drive was going smoothly, until the cab stopped.

"Sorry, sir… But it appears there's sort of a traffic jam." The cabbie driver said. "What do you mean a traffic jam? Why are there so many people? It's 2 in the morning!" Sherlock said in an outraged manner.

"I'm sorry, sir." The cabbie driver apologized.

"Of course." Sherlock rolled his eyes and started tapping his foot nervously.

Jane was walking into the subway terminal. It was too quiet for her tastes. Nobody was there. The lights were dying, and you could hear the kidnapper coming his way. He was dragging Caroline by the ear. "Why hello, Miss. Marston. Oh, good… You came alone." He smirked.

"Here, take the music box." Jane slid it on the floor. He picked it up and examined it. Then, he pushed Caroline into Jane's arms. Caroline was sobbing and Jane untied her from the ropes that this man had bound her in. She hugged her and kept telling Caroline that it was going to be all right.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about the 'extra' part, Miss. Marston." He said as he fiddled around with the music box.

"Oh… Right." Jane sadly looked at Caroline. "Listen, love… I don't have much time to talk—"

"But auntie, we just found each other." Caroline sniffed.

I know, and I need you to run." Jane whispered.

"Run?" Her big eyes met hers.

"Yes, run… Run away from here. Go home, and don't you ever stop running." Jane smiled at her with such sad eyes.

"But what if I get tired?" Caroline asked. "Take a little breather… Mind you, a little one, then keep going. Don't stop until you get home." Jane kissed her forehead. "Now go…" Jane said softly. "Go." She lightly pushed her and smiled as Caroline ran off. "What do you want from me?" Jane asked as she got up and took out her pistol.

"Oh, a weapons girl I see… A defender." The man sneered at her.

"More like an interrogator. What's this 'extra' that comes along with your new music box?" Jane asked as she circled around this man while pointing her gun at him.

"Do you really want to know?" He chuckled to himself.

"Yes." Jane simply replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yes." Jane repeated.

"Okay, fine… This extra that comes along with my music box… Is your life." He said softly. "So, let's get it over with, shall we?" He continued to evilly grin at Jane. She lowered her gun to look at the man. She didn't know his name, yet it felt as if he had finally caught her after a long chase.

"That's what you want? You want to kill me?" Jane frowned.

"Sorry, boss's orders." He shrugged.

"Your boss?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't want to know who he is… He's quite scary…" The man whispered.

"And what if I just leave?" Jane started to back away.

"I wouldn't if I were you…" He took out a pistol and pointed it in her direction.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because my boss has a wide range of people ready to kill you at every corner you turn." He said in a quiet voice.

"So basically there's no point. I'm going to die anyway." Jane tilted her head.

"I guess you could say that." He raised his eyebrows.

"Very well, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." She looked down as the man's colleagues came to tie her arms, legs and mouth. She didn't look afraid.

Sherlock and John were still sitting in the car. "How much further have we moved?" Sherlock asked.

"Um… It looks like a foot and a half, but I'm sure it's-" The cab driver started to say.

"For God's sake…" Sherlock buried his face into his hands and then looked out the window. "Wait, the terminal is right there." He pointed to it and looked at John.

"No, you're not-."

"Yes." Sherlock responded and jumped out of the car and started running towards the terminal. John muttered angrily to himself and exited the car, frustrated. The both of them were jumping over car hoods and getting honked at, but that didn't stop Sherlock from running.

Then, he saw a little girl yelling for help. It looked like the girl in the picture. He ran up to her and she started sobbing. "Please help, I think my aunt is in trouble!" She yelped.

"It's all right. Where did you see her?" Sherlock asked.

"I saw her talking to the man who kidnapped me in the subway terminal." She whimpered.

"Good. John, let's go." Sherlock started walking away.

"Sherlock, what the hell are you doing? You can't just leave her!" John looked down at Caroline who seemed awfully afraid.

"Okay, then _you _stay with her. Call the police. They'll need her anyway." Sherlock smiled at the little girl and ran off.

"Sherlock! Ah, what a dickhead. Come on, we'll go call the police." John took Caroline's hand and took out his phone out of his pocket. Sherlock ran down the stairs to the terminal. He took out his pistol and cautiously walked around to find Jane.


	4. Any Last Words?

"All right, boys. Boss is going to be watching this so that he can mail it to everyone Jane knows. So don't act like idiots." The kidnapper wagged his finger his men who formed a circle around her.

"Any last words, Jane? Oh wait, you can't say anything, your mouth is all tied up. Sorry." He snickered and looked into the camera. Jane glared at him and looked down at the floor. The man pushed the gun at Jane's head. She closed her eyes and winced.

"Good-bye, Jane Marston…" He said quietly. Jane's breathing became very irregular as fear had overwhelmed her. The trigger clicked. Sweat dripped from Jane's forehead as she squirmed and gave a muffled scream through the rope that covered her mouth.

"I don't think so." Sherlock shouted in the background. It was dark, so the culprit couldn't see him. "Who are you?" The kidnapper held his gun out so that he could shoot Sherlock once he appeared. Jane was still on her knees and she desperately looked around the room to find Sherlock.

"A shadow… And I'd suggest letting Jane go. You would want me instead." Sherlock shot down the kidnapper's henchmen in the shadows. He was invisible. "No, my boss said that the job has to be done." The wanted man kept both hands on the gun, and Jane continued to glare at him.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He beat Jane with the gun and went back to searching for Sherlock. Jane was lying down on the floor, unable to get up. Then, Sherlock came out of the shadow and pointed the gun at the kidnapper. "Put… The gun… Down." He said quietly. The kidnapper smirked, raised his eyebrows and put his gun down. "Arrest me, detective. I mean no harm."

The criminal put his hands behind his back and continued to smirk. He slyly took out his knife and hid it behind him. "Mind if I check?" Sherlock asked. The kidnapper nodded slowly.

Jane's eyes widened at the knife the culprit had hidden behind his back. She started to slide towards him. Sherlock continued to approach the man very slowly so that Jane would be able to do what she was going to do. "Your little strategy is a bit dull." Sherlock stopped walking and stood a few feet away from the man.

"My strategy? What are you-"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. You know who I am, it doesn't work. You're obviously holding a knife behind your back, only an idiot would try a trick like that. You don't have your hands up in the air, why would I want to approach you when you're obviously holding a weapon in your hand? Stupid, completely stupid. But I'm not surprised. You're trying to impress your boss, and it's not your boss who's stupid, it's you."

Then, Jane dug the heel of her boot into the calf of the criminal and continued to kick him until he collapsed. Sherlock knocked the man out by striking his pistol on the side of the kidnapper's face. Once the man had collapsed, Sherlock kneeled on the floor and untied Jane's hands and ankles free while whispering to her that everything was going to be all right. Sherlock loosened the binds and Jane broke free. She immediately embraced him and closed her eyes.

His eyes widened and looked around for an answer. He didn't know how to react. He's never actually gotten a hug before. He was quite confused, as it was a form of sentiment. But he knew that Jane was in love with Christopher, and eliminated the thought of her falling in love with him from his thoughts. Besides, it was a kind way to thank him, so he hugged back. "Apologies, Jane… I should've been more aware of the danger you were getting into." Sherlock said quietly.

"Of course." She responded. Jane opened her eyes to see a bloody man limping with a gun in his hand. Probably one of those assassins. She pushed Sherlock out of the way, took the pistol lying on the ground and shot the man multiple times until he was dead on the ground.

Jane was heavily breathing and pushed a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. "Apologies." Jane breathily laughed.

"Of course." Sherlock smirked at her and she grinned back at him. Eventually, John arrived in the terminal with a group of policemen.

"Sherlock, Jane… Are you all right?" John asked as he ran up to them.

"Yes, we're both fine." Sherlock looked at Jane.

"Where's Caroline?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"She's outside, you can go see her." John pointed towards the exit.

"Thank you for looking after her, John." She smiled at him, hugged him, and ran out the terminal. John stood next to Sherlock watching the policemen who were searching the area. DI Lestrade walked up to the both of them in disbelief.

"Can you imagine… Jane Marston's niece was kidnapped by some sort of network of assassins?" He frowned.

"It's possible. She's wealthy, criminals love taking from the wealthy. Especially a prosperous woman like Jane. We'll do further investigation on this network, Lestrade. Leave everything to us." Sherlock put his hands behind his back and nodded. Once Lestrade left, John and Sherlock walked outside to see Jane, Christopher and Caroline talking and laughing. Sherlock sighed and looked at the floor.

"Is somebody jealous?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be absurd, John. I don't know the first thing about 'love'. Who am I to say that I'm jealous?" Sherlock muttered.

"Well, I do… And they don't have it." John pointed at them.

"How do you know?" Sherlock asked.

"She's not happy. She tells me these things, you know. She told me that her relationship with that man was to make her aunt happy. She doesn't actually love him, but she's willing to make some sacrifices." John folded his arms.

"She cares so much." Sherlock said quietly.

"She's leaving for Paris in a week."

"I heard."

"We're not feeling too happy about that, are we?"

"Perhaps."

Sherlock started walking to go back the flat and John followed him. Jane watched him go sadly and whispered to herself. "Thank you, Sherlock." Then, she picked up Caroline and spun her around.

The next day, Sherlock woke up and tiredly opened his eyes. The first thing he wanted to know was if Jane was doing fine. He took out his phone and started to type while lying down in his bed.

_Are you holding up well? –SH_

_I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. –JM_

_Good –SH_

_Fine. –JM_

_Are you going to Paris next week? –SH_

_Actually, I'm leaving tomorrow. –JM_

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at the text and put away his phone. He walked out of his bedroom and sat down in the living room reading the newspaper. "Back to where things were…right, Sherlock?" John said as he continued typing on his laptop.

"Yes, I suppose so." Sherlock sighed.


	5. The Wedding of Jane and Christopher

For a week, Sherlock and John had nothing to do. Sherlock spent his time reading and doing experiments to keep his mind thinking. He wasn't able to search for the network that tried to kill Jane, because he needed her for help. It was possible that this group of assassins didn't want just Jane, but the entire Marston family. But he didn't know where to start.

Then Jane came back.

She knocked on the door to 221B and Sherlock was shocked to see her. "Jane, I didn't think you were going to be back until tomorrow." His eyes widened.

"Yes, well... I missed the crew so much, I had to come back." Jane smirked and entered the flat.

"How was Paris?" He asked as he followed her up the stairs.

"It was… good." Jane fiddled with her hands. Once she had gotten to the living room, she greeted John and sat down in one of the chairs.

"We're still trying to crack the network of assassins that tried to kill you." Sherlock changed the subject as he sat down in his own chair that faced Jane. He knew something was different about her, and looked at her right hand. An engagement ring was on her finger.

His eyes widened and he licked his lips. "I see you're engaged." He looked down.

"Oh… yes, Christopher proposed…" Jane frowned and searched for Sherlock's eyes. "And I said yes."

"Oh… good. I am…. Happy for you." Sherlock got up and walked into the kitchen with a straight face. "Is he all right?" Jane turned around to see Sherlock searching for something on the kitchen table.

"He's been acting a bit… strange." John peered over at Sherlock and then looked at Jane. "Sherlock, is everything all right?" Jane called after him.

"I'm fine." Sherlock came out of the kitchen and threw the music box into Jane's hands. "You took it away from the crime scene?" She looked up at him.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I? It's important to you, isn't it?" Sherlock widened his eyes as he stared at her. He never realized how particularly attractive she was. Jane began to frown at Sherlock as he continued to stare at her without any awareness.

"Sherlock, are you sure you're all right?" Jane frowned at him and looked at John. "Has he been deprived of sleep over the last week?" Jane pointed at Sherlock as she was talking. It was rather creepy. Sherlock had never looked at her for that long. Why was he looking at her like that? It wasn't normal.

"He hasn't been able to sleep since you left. Sometimes I'd see him with his head down on the kitchen table with a flask in his hand." John peered over at him, and Sherlock glared at him. "So when's the wedding, Jane?" John raised his eyebrows at her.

Sherlock took the cup of tea sitting on the coffee table and started to gulp it down. "In a month." Jane replied as she rested her hands on her lap. Sherlock choked on his tea and began to start coughing. Once he had recovered, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Apologies." He said as he rested his tea cup on the table and continued coughing.

"Of course." Jane smirked at him, and took out her phone.

"Why is the wedding so early?" John looked at Sherlock and then back at Jane.

"Well, the company isn't doing well. If I don't marry Christopher and form this union soon, the industry will collapse, and I'll lose everything."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" John's facial expression became worrisome.

"John, don't worry about me. I'm honored to marry him. It was already planned when we were both born. I can't really escape it…" She smiled sadly at the floor and looked at her phone that was resting on her lap.

"Oh, looks like I have a fitting I have to go to. It was really nice seeing you boys again. And before I forget," Jane took out two envelopes from her purse. "Here are the wedding invitations." She handed them to Sherlock who examined them, and then looked back up at her. "I hope you'll be able to come." She slightly grinned and started to walk out of the flat until she saw Mrs. Hudson. "Oh, Mrs. Hudson… Sorry, here's an invitation as well." Jane gave her an envelope.

"Oh Jane, thank you. You can count on me. Congratulations. I really am happy for you." Mrs. Hudson hugged her and watched her go down the stairs and out of the flat.

Sherlock continued to stare at the envelopes, and then decided to open one. He stared at the astounding calligraphy that was hand written on the invitation. He scoffed at it and tossed it on the desk with all the other documents he possessed. Then, he looked out the window to see Jane entering a black car and driving away. "Look at that, John. She's just walking away. Not caring, not understanding, not observing." Sherlock sighed and then sulked on the couch.

"It's not her fault she doesn't know you love her." John murmured.

"What? I don't love her, John." He said as he turned back around.

"Okay then, what is it? Because you keep avoiding this subject, and it's getting you nowhere, Sherlock. The moment she says 'yes' at the altar, you lose."

"Fine. I wouldn't have lost anything."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Sherlock, if you love her, you tell her. You don't just say 'fine.'"

"But I just did."

"For God's sake… You know what, fine. If you are going to let her go like that, and never tell her how you actually feel about her, then fine. Your choice." John rubbed his forehead and continued to blog. After John had finished talking, Sherlock realized that the only way he could get through with this was to let Jane go.

_Baker Street. 7 pm. –SH_

_Very well. –JM_

At 7:30, Jane entered the flat and walked up the stairs to see Sherlock standing and pacing with his hands behind his back. "Jane, I'm aware that you're going to be married soon… And I'm afraid that you may not have enough time to work with John and I." Sherlock looked down at her.

"What are you talking about, Sherlock? Of course I will." Jane laughed at his joke and smiled at him.

"This is no joking matter, Jane." Sherlock glared at her. "I'm not allowing you to work with me anymore."

"What? Sherlock, why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this for the sake of your time."

"And apparently my time is important?"

"Yes, it is. I'm aware that marriage is time consuming. You'd be useless to me."

"What about the network?"

"I can figure it out with John."

"So that's it then… I assume you won't be coming to the wedding then?"

"No, I will be there."

"Oh… Good… "

"I am grateful for the work you have done for me, Miss. Marston."

"I'm grateful that you gave me the opportunity, Mr. Holmes. Good-bye."

"Apologies, Jane."

"…Of course."

Jane walked out of 221B for what she knew would be the last time, and drove home.

Without any warning, Sherlock left the flat once she had left and did not return. John tried to call, and search for him, but he was never found. Sherlock decided to destroy the network that tried to kill Jane so that she could safely rest, and marry Christopher without any worries. On the day of Jane's wedding, Sherlock still hadn't returned, and Jane was beginning to worry.

"Molly, do you have any idea where Sherlock is?" Jane paced around and put her hands behind her back as she started to think.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know where he is at all. Will you relax, Jane? I'm sure Sherlock will come." Molly stopped her from pacing as she grabbed ahold of Jane's shoulders.

"But Molly, this is the last time I'll ever see him again. He knocked me off the team, remember?" Jane slouched and sat down on a stool in the bridesmaid's room.

"He'll come… I promise." Molly smiled at her and left the room. Jane continued to pace until it was time for the wedding. Jane walked down the isle with her uncle locked arm in arm and reached the altar. She glanced at Christopher and then searched the crowd. The seat where Sherlock was supposed to be was empty, and her smile disappeared.

Sherlock on the other hand was finishing up some unfinished business with that assassin network and realized he was late for the wedding. He rushed home and threw on his tuxedo and ruffled his hair up a bit. Then, he yelled for a cab and headed to the wedding. He looked at his phone to check the time and sighed. "Can't you go any faster?" Sherlock asked.

"Sorry sir, there appears to be a speed limit. You know, because I don't want to lose my job… Or get arrested." He responded. Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked out the window to see the chapel in the corner of his eye.

"Never mind that, I'll just walk, thank you." Sherlock took out some money and shoved it into the cab drivers face. Then, he pushed the door open and started to run towards the chapel. He knew he was already late, but he needed to do everything he could so that he could see Jane again. It was strange. She was one of his first priorities.

Once Sherlock got to the chapel, he burst in through the front doors and was heavily breathing. Jane turned to see Sherlock and she aimlessly smiled. "Apologies." Sherlock mouthed to her as he sat down next to John.

"Of course." Jane mouthed back and beamed back up at Christopher.

"Did I miss their vows?" Sherlock whispered to John.

"No, you're just in time."

Christopher took Jane's hand and recited his vows and then the priest looked at Jane. "Do you accept to be his wedded wife?"

Jane looked down at bit her lip and then looked back up at Christopher. "I-um-" Jane looked around and then at Sherlock. She realized that she didn't want to be married. Not right now. She wanted to be with Sherlock. Not in a romantic way, but in a platonic sense. She wanted to solve crimes, she wanted to be adventurous, and her union with Christopher would take that all away. "No…" She whispered.

"Pardon?" Christopher asked and frowned.

"I mean yes… I do accept." She smiled and looked up into Christopher's eyes.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest backed away and Christopher gave Jane a short peck on the lips and they exited the chapel.

At the party, Sherlock was sitting at a table by himself, for John had been talking to some new friends. Jane saw him out of the corner of her eye and approached him. "I'm glad you came." She said as she sat next to him.

"I wasn't about to… But it was the least I could do before I said good-bye." Sherlock gulped down another glass of wine and glanced at her.

"I heard you went to go destroy that network." Jane said as she poured herself a glass of wine.

" It's still out there. I destroyed most of it. But you and Christopher should be safe now. You don't have to worry." Sherlock replied as he snatched the wine bottle away from Jane. Christopher called Jane's name and she immediately looked over at him.

"Thank you so much, Sherlock. I am indebted to you." Jane leaned over and kissed his cheek. Sherlock raised his eyebrows and looked up at Jane as she started to walk away to her husband. John came back to the table laughing and smiling, while Sherlock looked quite disappointed.

"Hey, why the long face?"

"Not now, John."

"Jane's finally married. Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't."

"Why are you upset?"

"John, this is the last time we're going to see Jane."

"How do you know?"

"I let her go."

"She's no longer working with us?"

"No, she isn't. She's going to have so many other responsibilities. I don't want to burden her."

"You seem to be a little soft hearted. Is this about the fact that she's married?"

"No."

"About the fact that you won't see her again?"

"No."

"About the fact that she's not yours?"

"No! Now for God's sake. Just leave me alone." Sherlock put his head down. John looked over at him and sighed. "If you're done with your socializing, I'd like to go back to the flat. I don't want to stay here for another minute." He grouchily said with a muffled voice.

"Fine, we can go." John got up and pushed Sherlock's shoulder. The both of them exited the party and Jane watched them go.

"Good-bye, my friends…" She whispered and looked at her lap.

Once Sherlock and John got to the flat, it was quiet. It was very quiet. There wasn't an eccentric woman there to crack jokes or smile across the room. There wasn't a woman who genuinely cared about people and how much they mean to her. There wasn't a woman that Sherlock actually appreciated and interested him. Jane Marston was gone, and nobody could replace her.

A few weeks later, Jane had called Sherlock. It was rather strange. She never called him, and he never called her. There were always text messages that were exchanged between them.

"Sherlock, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Christopher hasn't been home in weeks. I think something is wrong."

"Oh, your husband, right. By the way, my wedding gift should be coming in the mail soon."

"Never mind that. I think he's in trouble."

"Why, hasn't he called you?"

"It would be nice to hear his voice again. He called a few weeks back and said he was coming home, but it's been three weeks. I'm getting a little worrisome."

"Do you want me to go to the estate?"

"I'm at work, I'd rather you come here."

"I'll bring John."

"Please."

Sherlock hung up the phone and looked at John. The both of them got up, walked out of the flat and entered a cabbie.

"I think you can admit it now." John looked at Sherlock who was browsing his phone and frowning at it.

"Admit what, exactly?" Sherlock responded as he looked out the window.

"That you care about someone." John muttered under his breath and looked out the window as well.

"I don't care about him, I care about-" Sherlock looked at John and he looked back.

"You care about who?" John smirked.

"Nobody." Sherlock realized what John was trying to make him say, and it wasn't going to work.

"That's what I thought." John shook his head and turned back to the window.


End file.
